3 Years Gone
by GravityAU
Summary: Transcendence AU with a twist. I do not own Gravity Falls in any way, shape, or form. Remember, feel free to critique me on spelling, grammar, or just flow of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Mabel looked up.

" **HAHAHAHA!** " Bill laughed maniacally.

"What are you going to do to me?" Mabel said tears welling up in her eyes. Dipper laid either dead or unconscious a few feet away.

"I'm not going to _do_ anything to you shooting star," Bill answered calmly. " **I'm going to** _ **become**_ **you,** " Bill said, a blue flame instantly appearing in his right hand. He suddenly went into the mindscape, the world becoming a monochromatic gray. Mabel watched as Bill reached into her, and began to writhe in pain. Dipper woke up. He turned and saw Mabel screaming seemingly random incantations, glowing brighter and brighter as she spoke. In the mindscape, Mabel felt as if her soul was on fire.

"You demon! Get out of me!" Mabel grabbed onto Bill's arm and pulled with all of her strength. Bill's eye widened. He started to fall apart.

" **NONONONO! This can't be happening! NOOOO!** " Bill disintegrated in a flash of blue light. Mabel was shoved out of the mindscape. A golden haze was all that was left of the demon Bill Cipher. Getting up, she found that she was stuck to the spot. Suddenly, a ball of blue flame enveloped her. Dipper watched as her sister screamed and disappeared.

* * *

 ** **3 years later****

* * *

Dipper got off the bus. It had been 3 years since his twin sister disappeared.

 _No! Mabel!_

3 years since the last time he set foot in Gravity Falls.

 _Kid, there's nothing you can do now._

3 years of living as an only child.

 _Ha hah! Dipstick has no one to help him now!_

3 years of loneliness.

 _Face it kid, she's gone._

Mabel suddenly was yanked out of the void she had come to associate with death. She had no idea what what year it was. She had no idea where she was. She spotted a wooden water tower. On it read _Gravity Falls_. _Am I alive?_ She looked down and screamed. She was floating. _What?_ No matter. She had to find her brother. Just as she thought about it, she felt a pull. Looking around she saw no one. She felt another tug. _I guess I should follow it, whatever it is._ She soon found it was like an internal compass. It lead her to a bus that was pulling into Gravity Falls. The doors opened. An old woman walked out. Then a middle-aged man. _Why did it lead me here?_ She was about to turn around when she was tugged again. _If it's another stranger, I'm never listening to..._ At that moment, a boy that was about 16 stepped out of the bus. He was wearing white cap with a pine tree on it.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. The rest of them are probably going to be this short.**

 **"Remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!"**


	2. Chapter 2

_Whaaa? How long have I been gone?_ Mabel floated over to a TV displaying the news. She was shocked. _June 15, 2015. I've been gone for 3 years. Oh god._ Floating back over to Dipper, she saw the sadness in his face. Tears started to roll down her cheek. _I'm so sorry_. It was useless to try and communicate. She was in the mindscape. For all she knew, she was a demon. She follow Dipper to the Mystery Shack. She watched as Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford greeted Dipper and led him upstairs. She followed, trying not to cry. Dipper walked into the room and sat down on the same bed he had slept in 3 years ago. Mabel "sat" on hers. Dipper pulled something out of his pocket. It was a picture of them 3 years ago. Mabel wept.

* * *

Dipper sat down on his bed. He pulled out a picture from his pocket. He had taken the picture with Mabel a few days before she disappeared. As he began to unpack, something pink caught his eye. Turning around, he found a 12 year old girl sitting on Mabel's bed.

"M-m-Mabel?"

"Dipper?" Mabel drifted over and awkwardly hugged Dipper's legs. Dipper kneeled down. Pat. Pat. He stood up again. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"So," He looked down towards Mabel. "Who's the alpha twin now?" They both walked/floated downstairs.

"Mabel?" Grunkle Stan ran over to them, hugging her and almost squeezing the life out of her. She smiled for the first time in a while.

"So, Mabel, could I ask you some questions?" Grunkle Ford asked, taking out a notebook. Dipper took out his private Journal # 4. "First question. What do you remember after disappearing off the face of the earth?"

"Well, I do remember a black void that I drifted in for 3 years, apparently."

"How did you get back?"

"I seriously don't know."

As they spoke, they didn't notice the blue light radiating from the basement.

* * *

 **What's going on in the basement? I'll post soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alcor was bored. Pulling up a CCTV-like AU monitor, he explored some options. For an hour, he ignored any summons and kept searching for a new adventure. _Weirdmageddon, Bill is Ruler... Aha! Transcendence with a twist!_ Alcor marked his find, and popped out of the mindscape. Alcor floated up to his bed room and opened his drawer. He pulled out a box, with a written note stuck to it. It read: _Use in case of mishaps during inter-dimensional travel._ Inside the box was the mind-wipe gun. Putting it into his coat pocket, Alcor conjured up a rift and changed into his "Bill" form. He walked through.

The other end of the rift opened in front of Stanford Pines' deconstructed portal. Alcor floated out. " **Hello, Gravity Falls!** " Alcor said to no one. No one heard him. He floated through the floorboards and over to the kitchen.

"Hey, Mabel, at least that crazy Bill isn't here!" He heard Grunkle Stan exclaim. _Maybe I'll have some fun while I'm here._

" **Or is he?** " he heard Grunkle Stan fall off his chair. Changing his color to Bill's familiar yellow-and-black color scheme, he waltzed right into the room, to the terror of the Pines' family. " **HAHAHA!** " he laughed. " **You should see the look on your faces!** " He switched to his corporeal form. Their faces changed from terror to awe as they looked upon the thirteen-year old demon laughing hysterically in front of them. Dipper was the first to react, taking Mabel's grappling hook gun out of his pocket, and firing it. Alcor stopped laughing immediately and sidestepped, grabbing the line as it whizzed past, before it could do any damage. The end stopped and hung from Alcor's hand. " **Hey, you could really hurt someone with that, and CALM DOWN! I'm not here to hurt any of your family, Pine Tree!** " In response, Dipper's jaw fell right open.

Alcor frowned. He had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

 **Alcor, what have you gotten yourself into? I hope you guys like this, because I wrote it as it came to my head.**

 **I'll post later!**


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone stared at Alcor in silence.

"WHAT THE WHAT IS GOING ON?" Mabel exclaimed. Alcor sighed. He let go of the grappling hook he held, which clanked to the ground.

" **W̶̤͚͛͆e̵̔̇ͅͅľ̶͚̔͜l̶̹͈̋̀ ̵͙̙̇͘l̶͈͕̐̈e̴̺̫̾͋t̷̡̳̔̿ ̵͇̪͗͑m̴̯̱̒͠e̶͓̭̅͗ ̸͍͔̓͒f̵̯͑̏ͅo̷̱͖͋̈r̸̙͓̊̆m̴̤̗͋̒a̵̤̙̍̇l̵̗͋͘ͅḽ̴͙̀͝ẏ̵͈̩̒ ̴̩͉͋̌i̷̙̻̿̎n̷̤̻̔͌ť̴̟͎̋r̵̺͚͑̐ö̶͈͙́͘d̴̢̤̿͝ủ̴̜̍͜c̶̮͙͋̂ē̶͕̞̈́ ̴̧̫͛͊ṁ̴͎̣̕ỳ̷͇̩̐s̸͎̞̊͝è̶̦̯͘l̴̛̙̯͐f̷̨̪̂̎.̷͖͉̅͠ ̴͓̱͌̆T̴͇͙́̕h̶̞͍͛̈́e̴͓͎͗̏ ̴͉̲̈́͆n̵̡̘̈́͛a̶̛͚̭̋m̸̧̫̂͑ẽ̵̝̟̔'̸̗͚͛̑s̴̡̬̈́̈́ ̷̗̦͂͒A̷̧̺̔͝ļ̶̛̞̇c̵͇͔̀̓ő̷̱͎͠r̵̭͈̉̍ ̴͚̘́̀P̷͕̗̊̓i̶̙̦̎̓n̵̥̲̔͘è̶̳͚̈́s̸̞͉̈́̓.̶̠͓̈́̈́ ̵̡̰̊̀Ḯ̷͖͠ͅ'̶̧̜̑̏m̵̙̰͌̽ ̵̰̯̌͝a̷͓̥͑͝ ̷͓̣̉͝d̵͖̻̄͠e̶̫͈̅̉m̴̱̗͋͒ȯ̷̡̜̐n̸̛͕͍̒ ̸̹͓͂͝f̷̧̨̈́̌ṟ̷͉̊̅o̵̮̫̐̋ḿ̴̪̣̒ ̶̦̖̈́̂a̵͍̬̓͂ ̶̮͖̀̋p̸̤̑̀͜a̵̱͓̾͊ŗ̴̪́́ả̶̦͓̕ļ̷̗̅͐l̶̡̄͜͠ȅ̸̺͓͆l̸̙̦͂͗ ̷̱̙͋̉ú̵̧̺̚n̴͉͍͐̅ī̵̧̞͋v̶̦͇́͌ë̴̤͎́̕r̵̩̗̂̄s̶̟̝̃͝e̵͎͚̋̑ ̸̗̜͛̾s̸̹͍̅͘ḭ̷̩̿̈m̴̭̟̒̈́i̸̞͇̔͊l̸̼̼̀̎a̷̩̭̍͝r̷̘̫̓͘ ̷̬͐͝ͅť̵̤̞͒o̸̩̭̅̌ ̸̻̪͋̕t̸̩̭̑̈́h̵̛͙̞̄i̸͓̣̇̕s̵̨͚̀͠ ̴̘̼͐̒o̵̱͋͌ͅņ̵̼́̽ĕ̵̳̟̾,̶̱͎͒̃ ̶̠̯͊͝y̸̢̖̍͠a̷̗̺͛́d̷̘͕͛͝d̸̺̺͑̇ả̸̳̖̈́ ̵̫̰̃̌y̶̝͚͊̃a̷̖̩̓̑d̷̮̮̐͗ḓ̵̳̌̿a̸͓̝̐̒ ̷̛̦̪͐ÿ̶̱̹̓a̸̬̳͂̎d̸̹̰̓̚ḍ̷̼̃̾a̷̛̻̖̔,̷̗̮̔̑ ̶̩̥̔͝I̶̭͈̾̎ ̶̨̲̽͠c̵͇̹͒̐ò̷̹̖̒m̴̢̺̈́̏e̴̤̞̽͠ ̶̥̦̾̀ǐ̴̧̱̎n̶̖͙̿͛ ̵̨̯͛͗p̵̱͓̆̍e̵̠̻̔͐ã̵͇̙̈́c̴̜̞͗̆e̵͎͎͆͘.̷̨͚̄̕"** Alcor fixed his tie and dusted off his suit.

Dipper still was suspicious.

"If your universe is similar to this one, why did you bother coming here then?"

" **Ṣ̸̲̈̅t̶̠̹̂̚u̷̲͈͊͆p̴͈͇̅̂i̵̝͖̇͝d̷͓͔͗͘ ̴͖̔̚͜P̶̮̩̋̏î̴̠̲̎n̵͈͜͠͝e̸̩̺̓̚ ̵̗͉͂̉T̸͖̲̈́͛r̸̝̤͛̐e̷͖͔̐̈́ȩ̴̩̓̒,̶̟̬̂̕ ̷̠̗̍́I̴̲̔̔͜ ̵͕̭͋͝c̸̱̮̉̚a̴̦̲̔̄m̸͕̠͒̚e̷̳̜̓̄ ̴̫̮̓͝ẗ̵͓͍́̎ö̵͕̯̈́ ̸̧͇̑͐s̸̛͍̦͋ë̶͚͈̇e̷͙͙͂͐ ̶̦̭̒͒h̴͎͈̑̒e̵͚̠͂̉ŕ̶̰͖͌ ̵̻͈́̈́ö̴̪͓́̕f̸͍̮̕͝ ̶͕͎̈́̓c̷̤̥̑͒o̶̪͔̅̏ư̴̖̿ͅṙ̵̬̮̀s̷̩̣̋̕ë̸̜͈̋!̵͈̠̇̈́"** Alcor said, pointing to Mabel. Grunkle Stan stepped in front of Mabel.

"If you want her, you'll have to go through me!" Grunkle Stan leaned over and grabbed a metal rolling pin from a the nearby countertop. Alcor simply rolled his eyes and sighed.

" **Ò̴̰̬̈H̷̫̑̚͜ ̸͓̭͋̇C̵͔̤͘͠O̶̹̗̎͛M̸̧̮̀͒E̵̠͓̍́ ̶͙͖̉͠O̸̭̿̉ͅN̴̘͓͌̔,̷̘̦͋̃ ̶͔̟̈́͗d̵̳͘͜͠i̵͖̫̇̃ḓ̷̟̓͋ṋ̴̨̔̄'̸͉̟̄̕ṯ̷͓́̓ ̷͙̖͆̐Ḯ̴̞̜͠ ̴͓̺̈̚ş̷̻̈́̊a̷̛̹͐ͅy̴͉̼̏͒ ̴̫̻͠͝Ȉ̷̡̖̏ ̴̢̗̋̕c̴̬̰͐̑a̴̧̛̮͗m̷͎͙̈̓ḙ̴̩͂͋ ̶̥̬͆̄ḯ̵̖͇̽n̶̤̰̕̕ ̸͇̫͌̇p̸͉̝̀͐ẹ̸̜̈́̆ạ̸̮̍͒c̵̢̛͎̅e̴̢̊̇ͅ!̴̳̘̐̎"** He looked to Dipper. He was looking at him funny. " **Ẇ̶̢̺̋h̷͎̟̊̕ä̴̱̠́̕t̵̩̲̆͠'̴̪̩̈́͂s̴̝̬̀̑ ̵̮͙̀̚t̶̟̻͆͑h̴͖͇͆͂e̶͈̺̅͑ ̵̲͙͂̋p̷̼̳̿̄ŕ̴̨͚̑ó̵̬̤͘b̸̢̠́͠l̷̢̮̽͋e̶̜̤͐͝m̵̖̖̀͋ ̸̫̼̾̀P̴̡̠̑̍i̶̭̯̓̈́ņ̷͍́̚e̴̘͓̅̐ ̶̨͕́̂T̶͉̻̽̔r̴̛͇̄ͅe̸̺̳̅̒ẹ̷͎͛̔?̶͉̮̎͑ ̵͓̮́͘Á̴̩͎͂f̷̲̱̐̈́r̶̻͍̋̕ä̷̤͕́̚i̸͙̻͂͒d̷̜̠̊͊ ̴̫̯͊̀o̸̮̰͊̕f̴̠͇͋͒ ̶̜̫́͋ÿ̷̲̳͝o̵̧͍͋̎ȗ̷̜̦̆r̸͈̗̂͋ ̸̢͉́̚õ̸̯̟͑ẉ̵̟͆̆n̴̡̖̿̏ ̸̟̹̋͝r̸̪͇͊̌e̷̩͚̿̅f̸̥̊̕ͅl̵̮̱̓́ê̵͚̜̕c̶̛͕̣̋t̵̪̜̀͋i̵̢̯̋̅ő̸̞͎̑n̴̪̤̿̊?̷̢͕̅̈́"**

"What do you mean by reflection?"

" **W̶͕͈͋̑ḧ̵͍̻́͒ẩ̵͍͔t̸̡̐͝ͅ ̶̩͖̏̓d̸̬̩̒̇ō̶̼̭̾ ̶̭̀͝ͅÿ̵͖͕͒ö̷̜̭͌ų̶̠̽̉ ̶̨͕̌̅m̷̺̺̊͝è̶̡͎̿a̷͎͙̍͠n̶̥̟͂͝,̶͖͉̆̅ ̴͓̲̆͘'̴̢͍̃͊W̶̼̖̿̿h̵̪͔͘͠ȁ̸͚̩̀t̷̺̤̓͝ ̸̙̜̽̈d̶͙̙̋͝ǒ̸̲̦͊ ̵̛͍̹̑ỵ̴̾̀ͅo̷̻̎́͜u̸̧͓͠͝ ̶̹̰̉͒m̵͕̼͌̏ę̶͙̆͘ȁ̶̯̟̚n̸͔̅̚͜?̶̬̻̆̑'̴͕̮̑̎ ̸̲͇̀́Ḭ̵̬̀́t̸͔̳̋͗'̷̺̼̓̓s̷̼̻̓̆ ̸͍̖̀̄p̶̛̻̬̏r̵͚̼̀̚ē̷̲͉͑ẗ̴̛̙̠́t̵͔̭̔̈y̸̗̗̎̚ ̶̞̳̓̚s̵̝̱͆͝i̶͔̦͑̇m̸̡̻̀̎p̸̢͝͠ͅl̸͎̬͗̚é̷̺̭̕.̶̙̍͆ͅ"**

"COME ON! Stop being so cryptic! I feel like I'm talking to..." A look of realization crawled over Dipper's face. "No. NO NO NO NO NO!" Dipper began to back away. The rest of the family looked at him like he had three heads.

"Dipper, what's wrong?" Mabel looked worried. She turned to Alcor. "You better not be doing anything to him!" Alcor shrugged.

" **W̷̢̬͑̃ḧ̸̨̟́̑ý̶̙͇́ ̶̙͋̅ͅw̶̪̥̑͠o̵͍͇͋̏ṷ̵̪͆̋ĺ̶͇̠̌d̸͎̗̎̋ ̴͎̘̆̚I̵̺̺̒͠?̸̛͔̫̾ ̷̨͖̈́͌H̸̦͔́͋ȩ̶̢̀͘ ̷̦̹́͝í̸̫̱̈́s̵̜̄͑͜ ̷̝͔͐͝ḿ̴͈̜̆è̸͎͍̈́ ̸̨̝͌̔a̸̝͍͋̀f̵̧͇̈́͆t̷̤͔̽̋e̵̛̹͉͐ṛ̶̠̓͝ ̴̧͓́͝ä̴̺̙̽l̶͖̦͆̌l̸͉̖̃̆.̵̰̪͐̋"** Mabel's eyes widened and turned to Dipper.

"No you are not! YOU ARE NOT ME! You- You're a demon trying to pose as me! You are lying!" Alcor was becoming pretty frustrated. _Why did I expect them to understand? This was a stupid idea._

* * *

 **It's been awhile since my last post. I'll try to make it up to anyone who likes these stories. In the meantime, see ya later folks!**


	5. Chapter 5

" **Y̴̯̼͐̉a̸̲͖̽̂ ̵̰̫͊͐k̴̨̢͋͝ǹ̷̟̰͊ồ̴̰̺w̶̛̻̭̏ ̸̗͇̐̋w̴̻̾͝ͅh̷͖̺̋̉a̷̺͒̋͜ẗ̵̩̝́̃,̵̢͇̊͆ ̸͖̰͌͝ț̷̗̾̇a̵̱͈̽̓k̸͇̩͊͊e̵̳͙̕͝ ̴͕̦̏̈́t̴̩̓͠ͅh̴͉̙͋̀i̸̘͎̽͝s̵̩͖̐̃.̷̰̯͂͌"** He took a piece of folded-up paper and tossed it to Dipper, who was backed up against the wall in fear and shock. Dipper just sat there, frozen. Stanford Pines calmly walked over and picked up the paper, having dealt with demons before.

"What is this?" Stanford asked.

" **S̴͇̤̀͛u̷̟͍̅̔m̷̩̳̽͠m̷̥̙̒̓ǫ̴̢̌̾ņ̴̞́͑i̴̛̘̭͝n̴̻͉̈͗g̷̡̣͋̀ ̸͎͇̀̌r̶̢̪̄́į̸̤́̀t̷̤̩͑̀u̸͖̯͑̆á̷̯͎̚l̶͉̳͂̍.̷̨̲́͝ ̸̢̮͗͐I̴̡͕͗̾'̶̠͕̂̉l̴̗̄̂ͅl̸̹͔̃͌ ̸̖͕̓̉p̶̻͔͂̈ȗ̷̼̹̽t̸̬͚̽̓ ̶̨̊̎ͅy̷̢͍͐͝ơ̶̤̙̾u̶̢͕̐͝ ̴͕̥͂͝o̶̟͕̓̚n̶̠̳͛͗ ̴̛̙̑͜m̷̹̠̒̂ý̸̪̭̊ ̴͔͔̀̆'̷̥͎̍͋F̴̟͈̀̚ļ̷͙̊̐a̵̫͇̅̂s̵͕͎̊͒ḧ̸̦̺̚'̷̘̻͑̕ ̸̦͉̃̕l̸̠̼̍́ï̶̟̗̎s̵̞̬̈́̇t̴̢̥̅́ ̸̥̟̽̅f̶̜̙͆̽o̶̢̩̿̃ṙ̴͓̟̚ ̵̠͖̏͋s̶̨̺̐̃ū̵͔̺͒m̸͍̠̄́m̷̘̒̋͜o̷͈̭͂͠n̷͎̜̓̕ś̴̯̭͘.̵̝̝̎̆ ̶̛̲̳̒J̸̡͓̉͘u̶͉̥̽͐s̵̡̝̒̕t̵͚͒͝ͅ ̴͕̉͜͝s̷̳͕̎͗ų̴͖̍͠m̶̟̙͆͒m̴͕̯͊͋o̸͚͙͑́n̷͉͇̉͐ ̷̘̼̀̃m̸̬͐̚ͅę̷͍͠͠ ̷̻̐̿ͅw̵̼̓͜͠h̵̭̘̿͠ẽ̶̩̖̾n̶̜͕͂̿ ̸̡̟̎̿y̴͈͕̎̏o̵̙̗̿́ṵ̷̣̋͊ ̸͙̈́͘͜ń̸̖͍̀ȩ̸̜͛̓ẻ̶̛͙͜d̷̨̈́͜͝ ̵̺̫̔̑m̶̗͓͊̅ȩ̸̥̋̄.̴̛͇̲̍ ̵̼̥̽̉Ś̶̢̟̎e̶̘̗̓͠ệ̸͍͌ ̷̜̞̾͑ȳ̶̭̼͘a̵̘̤̽̾!̶̺͉̐́"** Alcor tipped his hat and teleported away. Grunkle Stan and Mabel stood there, staring at Dipper, who was still frozen in shock. Mabel looked at Stanford.

"Well, don't just stand there, help your poor brother!" Mabel dashed over to help. Surprisingly, she found she could pick up her 16-year-old sibling with ease. She took him over to the couch, where he closed his eyes and just layed there for a while.

Grunkle Ford walked into the room. He found the two siblings cuddled up, lying next to each other on the couch. They both were asleep.

Alcor, in the mindscape, smiled.

* * *

 **HOORAY! SHORT CHAPTERS! Sorry. I just didn't feel like writing much today. :P I may be writing more frequently during this Thanksgiving Break.**


	6. Chapter 6

**5 days later...**

Alcor was playing ping-pong in the mindscape with another friendly demon.

" **H̶̥̯͑͊a̵̫͖̅̇ḥ̸͇̈́͘!̷̟̳̉̌ ̸̢̪̓͝Ȉ̴͇̗͘ ̴͚͎̂͝w̴̨͇͌̚í̴̧̨́n̶͕͔͋̆!̸̳͇͛́ ̷͇̺́̐Ģ̷̮͌͑Ğ̵̠̩̏!̴̬̪͗͘"** Alcor had won 14-13. The demons high-fived and parted ways. Just seconds later, an alarm sounded in his head. _Finally, I thought they'd never summon me._

He switched to his corporeal form and teleported to the circle. He appeared in the basement, showing up in front of Dipper Pines.

" **Ś̸̫͈͋ȏ̵̜͎̉,̶̥͙̾͘ ̶̼̹̍̉w̷͔̹͑̉ḧ̶̹͓́̍a̸̫̥͋̓t̴͓̞̉͛ ̴̖̙̈́̂ḑ̸̺͌̔ó̶̻̞̎ ̶̻̞̌́y̶̜̬̅̋ó̵͕̩͋u̵̬͇̐̐ ̶͕̝͋̈́w̸̡̘̋̋ā̸̯̹͑n̴̝̞̿̀t̶̥̖̔́?̴̣̰̒́"** Dipper stepped forward.

"I want you to tell me how this," Dipper motioned to Alcor's body, "happened."

" **S̴̼̓̉ͅo̴̱̖͊̎ ̴̘̰̂͒y̴̫̳̓͠o̶̙̭̎̓u̵̲͇̅͠ ̴̣̠̈́̈́r̷͎̫͑̔e̵̦̱̓͠ạ̴̯̿̍l̴̼̰̐̐l̵̢̘̃̈́y̵̰̲͒͌ ̸͈̬̊̊w̷̪̭̆̿ǎ̶͚̲͝n̴̥̳͂̆t̸͕̒͒͜ ̶̲̟̊̕t̵̙̝̓̐ǒ̵̺̬̽ ̸̼̮̒́k̷͙̤͒̕n̸̞͈̉͂ȯ̴̯͇̌ẅ̷͕͉̕ ̷̧̗̾̈́h̶̖̖͂̿o̷̲͚̊̌w̸̪̮͊͝,̷̳̣͐̇ ̴̜̔͗ͅh̵̡̰͑͠ü̴̺͎̒h̷̨̺̓̒?̷͕͓̄̽"**

"Yes."

" **L̷̪̟̈̐ȏ̵̧̠̇n̸̡̙̿́ġ̸̡̬̈́ ̶͉̞͑͋ṡ̷̰̥͋t̷͉̤͑͊o̶̲̜͂͗r̷͕͚̈́̎y̸̛͇̻͗ ̶̗̯̂̽s̵͖̲̓̒h̴̠̺͆͝ô̴̟͇̅r̴͍͕̋̏t̷̙̩̂͠,̵̬̭̄͆ ̶̖̞̆͝B̸̺̰͛̇i̷̗̫̚͝l̴̠̩͒͆ļ̷̢̿̓ ̶͕̥̔̅t̵͙̳͗̎r̶̬͖̕͝ỉ̸͚̟̈e̴͕̠̒͗ḑ̸̮̀̚ ̴̰̘̈̅ṫ̵̟͚̉o̵̦͕̿̽ ̵̻̭͗͒b̸͓͚̿͂o̴̢͉̓̀ǹ̴̻͘ͅd̵͎̻̂̎ ̷̟̗͒̊ẉ̴͇͊̾ǐ̸͓͌͜t̷̨̖̓̇ḩ̷͈̎̃ ̵̨̩̔̈́m̸̨͗͗͜ḙ̷̛͔̎ ̵̧̙̋̈́a̴̞̟̋̃f̵̡̰̾͗t̶̡̛̲̄e̷̦͍̍͠r̷̨͉̉̇ ̴̱̪͂̀ṯ̷̥̈́͒ḩ̵̼̿͑e̵̦͍͆̅ ̸̹͂͂ͅṮ̷͙̊̉r̵̬͈̉͝ǎ̶̹̃͜n̶̻͕̋́s̶̙̻̋͂ć̵̹̻̓ȇ̸̼̘̓n̸̺̤̕̚d̴̜͚̽͝e̶̠͈̊̄ñ̷̞̖̍c̶̛̖̠̿e̴͈̝͑̌,̶̟̬̋͛ ̷̜̤̏̈b̶͉̝̒͑u̴̟̭͒͗ť̷̳͎͒ ̴͔͕̾̽w̴̡̗̐̌å̵̻̟͑s̷̢̰͛̚ ̷̙͉̋̎t̶̪̣̂̕ȍ̸͎̭̑ȯ̶̳̝͘ ̷͕̺́̐w̸̨̨̎͛ê̸̗̝͐a̸̲͐̃ͅk̸̪̯͂̒.̸͓̦͐̚ ̸̟̫̌̊H̸͎̰͗̚ī̸͙̱͠s̶̲̫̊̓ ̶͕̦̑̉ṕ̷̩̘̂ó̶͎͈͝w̴̬̰̽͛e̴̳̱͒̑r̷͕̯͗̚s̶̥͉̐̒ ̸̢̠͌͋t̷̢̪͛́h̷̢̖̒͂e̸̞̻̎͠n̷͕͙̈́͂ ̸̠̬͛͛c̵̠͚̋̀ò̶̥͚́m̴̫͍̏̈́b̵̺̙͘͠i̷̭̿͘͜n̶̥̩̓͊ẹ̵̝̑̿d̸̳̫͂̇ ̷̑̕͜ͅw̶͕̠̉̿i̸̠͇̐̍t̷͔̠͗̕h̸̤̖̉͝ ̸͖̲̎͝m̸̺̅̌͜e̴͇̲̐͝,̴͎̹͆͛ ̸̡̮͂̓a̵̲̿̉ͅṅ̷̫̪͘d̵̞̥͐̒ ̴̗̹̄̋Ị̵̛͍́ ̸͇̺͂̽ḃ̶͍͎̾e̶͖͚͐͋c̷̢̣͒́a̶̮̹͋̆m̸̧̼͑̏ȇ̷̢̲̂ ̵͉̩̈́̕ä̶̦͈́̀ ̶͓̹̉̃d̴̝͔̋̕ḛ̶̬̉͌m̵͙̼̀͊o̸͈̓̓ͅn̵̤͖͂͗ ̵̟͙́͘a̵͚̳̍͂n̷̺͚͊́d̸͎̙͗̔ ̸̺̲̅̔ẅ̸͍̼́̌ã̸̗͚͋s̶̰͈̀̕ ̷͓̖͂̾s̶̛̬̭̏ũ̶̖͓͗c̵̳͔̎̓k̵̨̮̓̓ë̶̪̙̉ḑ̸̙͋̽ ̵̨̠̔̕i̴͈͚͊͝n̸̪̪̿̀ẗ̵̤͇́͘ŏ̷͇͔͌ ̵̨̤̇̌t̸͕͓͘͝h̶̯̰̄̎e̷͍̊͠ͅ ̴͕̻̇͊m̵͚̪̉̎i̷̻̼̿̓n̵͍͓̎̈d̸̙̂̐ͅṣ̸̥̚̚c̵̘̰͑͒ä̶̖̹́̽p̴̺̲̍̐e̶͔͉̊̄.̷̨̻͂̏ ̶̘̹̽̓T̷͕͓̅͒h̵͚͍̀̎e̷̠̼͑̉ ̵̯͙̒̈́e̷̡̨̊͘ñ̶͚̘̀d̵͇̦̂̂.̵̛̜͎͑ ̷̡̫̆̓Ḣ̵̡̝̈́ä̸̩͕̚p̷͈̥̉͠ṗ̴̢͇̚y̴͕͔̌͝ ̶̢̫̀̕n̷̮͉̂̀ô̴͚̺̌w̷̛̻̱̃?̶̝͉́̓"**

"No." Alcor groaned.

" **C̷̰͖̄́ö̶͈͔́m̸̼͓̓̈e̷̺̥͑́ ̷̠̭̂͆o̷̢̟͒̆n̴͙̥̈́͠ ̶̨̳̓̉m̵̹͍̀͗a̸̦̲̕͠n̶̡̧̊̋!̶͍̼͌͆ ̶͔̙̈́͆W̶̡̠͊͊h̴̩̹͂̂a̵̗͇͊͗t̵̩̗̃̅ ̷̢̝́̈́e̸̬̜̎̀l̷͉͚̊͝s̵͎͓͐̽e̴̯̣̋̈́ ̸̙͚͂͠ĉ̵̛̗̪o̵̭̯̾͌ư̷͓̫̿l̸͖͈̈́͝d̶̜̞͒̈́ ̷̣̟̇̾y̵̦̟̅͂o̷̙̫̽̾u̴̫̱̍̍ ̷̻̠́͑p̴͉̭̆̑o̸̠͐͘͜s̴̝͎̊̀ś̸͔̹̓i̸͙̣̓͝b̷̭̘͆̕ĺ̵̢̡̅y̷̼̰̋̚ ̴̯̰̓́w̴̘͒͜͠a̶͉͖͌̍n̴̰͚͐̽t̴͎̜̒̿ ̵͍̰̈́͗t̶̜̜̊͠o̵͚̞͋̋ ̶̫̗͛̍k̵̠̮̅͠n̷͇̼̽͗o̴͉͎̎̕ŵ̷̙̼̂ ̷͎̰̄̎a̸̱͕̓͒b̷̜̮́͗ŏ̸̥͐͜ů̸͔͘͜t̴̺͛͠ͅ ̸͚̰̓̈m̴͖̻̉͑ĕ̵̥̫̆?̵̞̠̑̆ ̶̺̩͗͑I̷̞̜͌͝'̶͉̒̚͜m̷̡̖̽͠ ̸͖͔͐̆à̷̓͜ͅ ̴̮̹̅̕ṱ̸̢͗̀ẻ̵̱̩͘r̸̼̦̃͊ŕ̸̰͙̈i̸͍̙̊̋f̷̫͈̉͛y̷̛͖̬͆i̷̢̨̛̚n̷̙̟͊͑ǵ̴̤̼̀ ̴͙̲̈́̚d̶̠̞́̉e̵̡̧͆͘m̸̛̠̥͌o̵̞͖̓͒n̸̼̩͌̐ ̸̼̣̎͝ẇ̸͈͔̌h̷͖̠̉̍o̷̠͖̓̓ ̵̹̪̇̐b̴͚̮̊͐ư̸̧̝͝s̶͈̟͐̍ṱ̶͙͗͆s̵̡̠̆̈́ ̵͉̜̋̂c̸̰̲̉̐ų̵̘̑̾l̵̝̣̇̓t̶̤̹̑͊s̶̛̞͉̑ ̴̠͙͗̕ã̴̜͈̂n̴̺̦̋̈́ḍ̵̜̿̃ ̴̱͂̂͜s̸͖͚͋̈l̷̗̠̈́͝ā̴͙̮̑p̸̙̟̅̂ș̶̗͋̓ ̴̤̀̚ͅş̵̨̛̈́e̷̹̦͊̓n̶̢̛͖̽s̶̟̥̉̈e̸͈̺̿̕ ̷̖͉̓͘i̷͓̻͊͘n̶̢̙̆̿t̵̹̲͂̊o̵̬͍̍͒ ̸̨̿̐ͅp̴̢̳̀͠ã̷͕̕ͅr̴͖͍̆̅â̸͇̲̚n̸͓̳̚͠ö̸̲͖́̎r̷̛̛̠̙m̶̡̗̈́̈a̵̡͓̅͒l̶͈̏̄͜ ̶͍͚̽̋r̸͔̘̔͑ȧ̶̹̱͘d̷̤̩̄̚i̷̞͖̍̊c̵̜͉̀̕ă̴̻̣̆l̴̢͓͛̊i̸̠̰̐̔s̴̹̥͌̆t̷̞͍̽͂s̴̼͕̓͗!̴̯̰̍͛ ̶̲̟̃̚Ḯ̷̢̱͌ ̶̬̞̂̀s̷̺̔̉͜ȏ̵̜͉́m̴͉͆͆ͅȩ̸͉͆͠t̵̲̘̀̑i̸̭͖͆̋m̸̪͎̈́͊e̶̼̝͆̃s̶̝̯̍͌ ̴̤͙̏̉w̷̻̹̏̚ṓ̶̺̜r̸̗͛̚ͅk̶̤̠̔͝ ̷͈̃̕ͅw̶̩̬͛͝i̸͎̹͑͌t̵̲̭̒̃h̸̟̥̊̓ ̵̺̭͐͐t̶͕̎͘ͅh̵̯͙͑̃e̸͇̳͆̓ ̸̯͔̇̂p̴͙͇͊̓o̷͔͈̓͑l̷̩̳̉̒i̶̱̓̓ͅc̸͉̮͗͌è̶͈̺͗ ̷̹̠̑̈f̶̢͓̒̅o̴͈͙̐̈r̴̤̹͛͂ ̴͇̙̆͌G̴̬̰̅͝ơ̴̢̗͘d̴̤̫͒̿'̶̺̭̊͠s̵̛̮͉͂ ̶̩͚̇͘s̴̖̘̒̈́ȁ̴̖̜͝k̷͍̳̐̓ȅ̸̫͇͝!̷̡͉̀͝"** This was not going as he thought it would.

" **H̵̯̗͑̓ȏ̵̝̺̓w̵̤̘̅̚ ̵̹̪̒̔b̴̫̪̌̽o̶̢̱̎̿u̵̬̥͑͝t̸̜͚̓̂ ̴̦͖̀̽Ȉ̷̺͍̿ ̵̖̑͋͜m̶̬̻̎́á̷̠̋͜k̴͇̝̂̚e̷̞̳͒̕ ̸̦̞̌̾a̶̱̥͂̏ ̶̦̹͒̅d̶̡͍́̅ë̷̠͎́̐a̵̪̖̐̀ĺ̶̡͕̀ ̵̧͚͋͝ẃ̸̗͍̕i̷͙̤̽̔ṭ̴̠͌̊h̵̖̳͛̊ ̴̙̹͋̍ŷ̴̱͖̆õ̸̥̟͝ų̸̘̑͛?̵̲̤͆̇"**

"For what?"

" **Ḁ̶̬̔̓n̶͎̗͆̀y̶͖͔̽̽t̶͇̺̀̀h̷̦̼̿̕i̶̮͇̒̂ń̴̨̙̿g̴̛̦̹͗ ̶̲̲̎̕ë̴͎̦́̽x̵̯̤̂̈́c̷̹͚̑̏e̷̼͚͋̑p̷̠̬͗͛ẗ̵̙͈́̚ ̸͈̺͌͠f̷̤̦́̆ō̵̧̡͛r̵̰͓̉̿ ̸̤̗͗͊ĭ̷̼͇̍ǹ̵̜͜͝f̶̩͈́̕i̷͓̣̊̈n̴̲̻̏͋ĩ̷̡̠̽t̸̖̗̓́e̴̪̙͐̚ ̵͔̟̅̚w̵̫̻͒̆ì̵͙̗͝š̶̩̺͘h̸̤̟̏̃e̸̛͓̼̚s̶̱̠͛͠,̸̳͉͘̕ ̵͎̮̍̓t̸̖̥̑̐ŏ̷̝̱̚ ̷͎̿͂ͅb̷͍̌̚ͅr̴̛͉͉̈́ĩ̷̙̲̕n̵̫̗̋̆g̴͕̹͑͝ ̸̩̠͌̕s̷̛̜̮̀ō̷̠̖͊m̵̹̘̊͆ė̴̛̖̠o̴̧̖̿͘n̶̮̿̽͜e̸̹͚̅͠ ̷͓͕͊͝b̵͈̗͒̽ȧ̸̳͍̍c̷̰͈̈́̈ķ̶̤̄͠ ̸͈̝̿͆t̴̤̗́̋ó̸̬͈͛ ̴̰̦̂̂l̷̤͚͒̍i̷͎͍̎͗f̸̢͎̀́e̵̡͙̾̎,̶̣̖̽̓ ̶̗͉͛̑o̶̼͖͆̊r̷̺̽̀͜ ̵̙̲͐̒t̸͎͍͗̉ö̸̮͉́̆ ̴̱͕͗͊k̵̡̻͂̄i̴͓̰͗̕l̶̩͔̀̽l̸̹̪͒̀ ̶͓̉͝ͅș̷̻̍́o̵͖̠̊̽m̵̛̺̂ͅe̴͔̥͋̉ò̶͍̳͂n̶̦͚͂̐ě̴̬̱̌.̷̰̱̈̎ ̷͔̻̄̃C̶̳̞̍͘o̴͍̪̓͝m̴̪̺͒̐e̷̪̙̍̈́ ̸̩̔̌͜o̵̞͚͌̀n̶̟͒͊͜,̷̠̩͂̅ ̶̝̝̽͐ĥ̵̠̋ͅa̶̜̜̿͆v̴̼͉̐͘ȩ̵͔̚͝ ̴̖̦̌̃y̵͎͉̿̌o̶̢̰̊̐u̸͇͔̿̔ ̷̺̞̒̈́n̷̡̻͒̕é̸̡̹͝ṽ̴̼͒͜ĕ̸͈̥͛r̶̛̜̹͘ ̵̡̤̂̇s̵̘͙̽̈́e̶̪̻̽͠ē̴̢͔̚n̶̡̝͂͐ ̵̧̟̏̓Ä̵̝̫̅l̶̰͍̓͑a̸̼̭̓̓d̸̦͍̊̉d̵̬̥̎̀i̶̮̣͋͝n̷͎̈̈́ͅ?̶̢̬́̅"**

"You're a demon, not a genie."

" **S̸̲̳̆̑ą̴̘̃̈́m̸̢̘͗̍ė̷̥̣͆ ̶̗̲̆̈́d̴̢͊̚͜i̵͚̹̓̑f̴͎̰͛̔f̷̖͉́̚.̴̜͚̂͝ ̸̦̙̈́͝J̴̖̺̋̚u̷̧̼̽̂s̵̭̩̃̓ť̸̡̞̕ ̸̡̟͆̔ẘ̴̺̠̈i̵̧̼͗̽s̷̡͓͐̀h̶̲̆̑͜ ̸̧̦̽̂f̵͎̙͆̀ơ̷̝͈͠r̶͈͓͛̆ ̸̢̝͐̽s̴̬̯̍̅o̵̡͍̾͝m̸̨̥̉̊ȇ̵̪̮̎t̴̪͂͜͝ḧ̸̘̖́̂ĭ̸̗̤̂n̵̹̪͂͆ģ̶̩͑̎.̴̦̫̓͝ ̴͈̲̀͘Ũ̴̬̯̾n̶͎̭͗̚ḻ̶͎͌̒ḯ̵̠̙͠k̴͙̤̇̚e̴͈̪̓͑ ̶̗̣͌͘A̸͕̟̾͊l̸̙͉̊͒a̴̍͂͜ͅd̷͍̙̾̈d̷͔͖̈̏ȋ̴̪̮̉ṅ̴͔̦͠ ̸̙̦͗͋t̸̖̖́͝ĥ̷̖͈̒ȯ̶͈̹͠u̷̡͕̍̒g̷̮͖̈́̾h̶̫̻͆̚,̶̫̰̔͘ ̸̣̭̆̇y̵̡̤͌͘o̸̧̔̔͜u̷̗͒͛͜ ̷̛̱̖́o̵̞̮͒̀n̴͈͖̈́̈́l̴̩͈̆̕ẏ̵̡̩̓ ̵͇͉͑͘g̶̟̙̓̔o̷̫͖͂̍t̸̹͚͌͠ ̵̹̪̃̑ö̷̺͍́́n̸̢̫̆͝e̴̦͊̎ͅ ̷̛͖͎͂d̵͚̼̓̔ë̸̹̻́̍a̷͖̤͠͝ļ̷͖̅̾.̸̪̀̚͜"**

"Okay then. I wish I could relate to Wendy." Dipper was still 16, so he was still 2 years younger than Wendy. Even after 3 years, he still had a crush on her.

Alcor smiled. " **G̷̙̮͒̏o̶̟̭͆̊t̷̟͙̎̕ ̶̣̲̃͝i̸̲͕̎́t̵̲̺͘͠.̵̡̖̐͝"** The two shook hands.

Dipper started to grow. He became about 3 inches taller, raising him to about Wendy's height. He thought Alcor would just make him older, but Alcor was still smiling wickedly. Dipper stared to glow. As the light dissipated, there stood a pretty 18-year-old girl.

"What just happened?" Dipper gasped at the sound of his own voice.

"What did you do?"

" **Y̵̗̙̊̈́ó̵̼̩̃ṵ̸̃̿ͅ ̶̣̩̐̊ć̴̘̻̉ắ̶͉͖n̷̩͚͊͝ ̸̨̩̀̍r̶̖̰̂͐e̸̼͖̎̒ľ̵̫͊͜à̶̼̥̓ṫ̴͔̩̄e̵͖̝̅̍ ̸̜͖̐̚t̷̢̙̋̓ö̴͖́͘ͅ ̸̱̈́̀ͅW̴͕̹͐̾ȩ̶̣͒̕n̵͓̱̋͂d̶͓͓͛͝y̷͎̹͑̊ ̷͍͖̎̋n̴̻̬͑̍ȯ̷̘̫̃ŵ̴̛̜̹,̵̥̙̓̈ ̵̳̜̑͋r̵̨̤͆̏i̴̙̘͌̅g̸̡̩̔̂h̶͎̪̍́t̴̳̾͘ͅ?̸̛̹͕͗"** Alcor snickered.

"I didn't mean for you to turn me into a girl!"

 **"** **Ẉ̶͖͌̏ę̵̣̕͝l̷̩̾̽͜l̴̻͓̉̅,̵͕̤͛̇ ̸̗͓̿̋y̴̬͖̆̌ỏ̸͍͕̊ű̵͉͔̐ ̶̤̄̕͜g̴̱͚̉̔o̴̡̗̽̀t̴̮̱̉͑ ̴̱̞͗̇ẅ̷̮̝́̓ḩ̵͉̒̍a̵͇̙̅͗t̶̻̻͊̔ ̵͕̽̀͜y̸̭̗̑̃o̴͔̲̾͐u̷̯̎̽ͅ ̸̨̘̓̚w̶̬̰̄̐ă̷̞̕͜ń̵̤̠͠ť̵̟̱͝e̶̘͖͌̚d̸͙͇̅͝.̴͍̙̑̎ ̶̭̟̋͘G̵̻̙̀̋ó̴̻̺͗o̶̩̝̕͝d̸͉̥͌̚ ̴̙̰̅͝d̴̫̹͋̔ạ̸̭̀̑y̸̫̲̌̀!̵̪̺͒̑"** Alcor disappeared into the mindscape. His laugh echoed in the large room.

* * *

 **WHAT THE WHAT JUST HAPPENED.** xP **I told you guys that I would be posting more frequently. I am really happy about how the dialogue went in this one. Happy Thanksgiving!**


	7. Chapter 7

Dipper looked down on his body. He took a few steps to get used to the new weight on his chest. He was lucky that Alcor changed his clothes to fit. He headed towards the stairs. As he climbed the stairway, he thought about what had just taken place. _Why did I make a deal with him? Why was I so stupid?_ As he emerged from the hidden doorway, he found Mabel standing floating there.

"Uhh... Miss? How did you get down there?" Mabel floated over to the opening and yelled.

"Dipper! Some girl just..." Mabel was cut off by Dipper grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Mabel it's me, Dipper! Your brother!" Mabel realized that the strange girl had her brother's cap on.

"Dipper! What happened to you?" Dipper was about to explain, but was cut off by Mabel.

"You made a deal with Alcor, didn't you?"

"Yes..."

"YOU'RE SO PRETTY!" Mabel screamed.

"What?!"

"I mean, look at you!"

"Mabel, I'm supposed to be a 16-year-old boy, not a 18-year-old girl!"

"I know, but..."

"MABEL!"

"Okay, I'll help you summon Alcor, and I will make a deal with him."

"Thanks sis."

"After a few days." Dipper's jaw fell open.

"What do you mean, 'after a few days'?"

"I mean, I want you to learn what a girl's life is like first." Grunkle Stan walked into the room.

"Who the heck are you?" Dipper sighed. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a Pitt Cola. This was going to be awhile.

Grunkle Stan's eyes widened. A mischievous smile broke across his face.

"SOOS GRAB THE CAMERA! DIPPER'S A GIRL!" Stan yelled.

Or not.

* * *

 ***CACKLES* Why do I even...? Anyways, I hope that this is enjoyable to read. You can always comment on my grammar and such, but just be nice about it. :D**


End file.
